Twlight mystery
by puppy12
Summary: Bella finds a note and suspects Edward of writing it but was it?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight detective Bella

Edward came home from work at nine o'clock to find a table with his dinner. Satisfied he started to eat his dinner made by Bella. Mmmmm nice. After he watched a bit of the footy he went to his bedroom to look for Bella he saw Bella watching a movie with Jacob Black her former best friend. His anger could not hold in any longer he grinded his teeth tighter till they hurt." WHAT are you doing with Bella" he screamed at Jacob.

Bella looked up form the telly Edward my dear let me explain Bella said calmly.

I found a note on the bed saying that you had left me to go and look for Alice. So to wear of my sadness I called Jacob up to watch a movie.

Edward did not believe the story so he asked for the note it read:

**Dearest Bella **

**Do not expect me to be home soon I am going to look for my Alice.**

**I must end it here thank you for all the love you have given me.**

**Don't do anything bad please **

**Edward**

Edward had written no such note to Bella and it was obviously a note by Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL "Edward yelled, breathing heavily, he pronounced "is this a prank or something? He asked, because Halloween was two weeks ago your late! He said with a slight chuckle.

Bella remembered the good time they both had that day what a day. "Jacob you either need a calendar or you want Bella back and you do this by bribing her with a note? What an amateur so lame, Edward snorted.

"WHAT! I never wrote that note Bella just rang me and the rest is how she told it," Jacob said confused.

"Yes I found it, and the pen I gave you last year on our anniversary do you even remember? "

A confused and raged Edward stormed out of the room Bella came rushing after him. "If you didn't write the note then why are you so angry and concerned?" Bella asked

"Well I care about you "he replied.

"If you do then why would you get so angry when you saw Jacob in the same room as me?" she asked Edward

"I don't like him spending time with you I'm your boyfriend right? That night they kept fighting till they went to bed and even when they where in bed they argued for pity sake.

Day after day they kept silent Edward kept sending messages to Bella but neither would forgive each other till Friday?

**Thanks for reading this plz read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this so far sorry if it is a bit shabby****! **

Edward woke up to a sunny morning, stretching out he remembered that he must pick Bella up at seven thirty. "Oh drat "he said. It was ten to seven he quickly ate a light breakfast and went up to change .Thump ,thump Edward heard a sound as if Bella was coming up the stairs but she was at Jacobs's house so it couldn't be her. He got changed and went to check it out there, on the steps was Victoria the female accompaniment for James. He was such a rascal." Hello Edward darling "she said in a mocking voice. " No don't say it, I am here to help you find Bella and regain her, are you tame?" she asked Edward. By now Edward had gotten so angry he was about to pounce right on top of her any second.

"What are you doing here and don't call me DARLING "he told her.

"I told you I'm here to help you "are you deaf or something? She asked?

"No I am not deaf and I will not need your help at all."

"Oh really she asked, this may no be so easy after all she said."

"What may not be so easy" Edward demanded.

"Oh nothing of your concern" she said suddenly raising her head. On her face she had an evil grin showing that it wasn't just anything.

"WHAT IS IT" Edward shouted

"You are going to have to find out o yourself "Victoria said innocently, "come with me" she told Edward. He followed her down the stairs there he saw Bella's red truck.

"Why do you have Bella's truck" he asked.

"Like I said she needs your help, I will take you there on one condition, I get to taste her blood." She said licking her lips.

"Never" Edward replied. He thought about running but what use would that be.

"Well then I'll have to have her to myself" Victoria said. She ran out of the house with her little legs carrying her as fast as they could. Edward was there in a flash he hoped into the truck before she reached it and drove of.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo you rascal" Victoria fell to the ground in despair.

Driving fast and carefully Edward thought where Bella could be. First he must go to Jacobs's house just to check that Victoria wasn't lying. He arrived at Jacob's house in no time and only Jacob and his farther Bill where there." Great he muttered to him self" Bill had never liked him and Jacob also despised him. Never mind I have to find Bella he thought. 'Knock knock', he's fist was clenching up as he heard Billy come to the door, he would not be pleased. Creak the door opened and Billy stared at him "what do you want I don't take door to door people, you've got two minutes"

Is Bella with you? Because Victoria has got her or is looking for her and is going to kill her or try to." Edward said fast but calmly.

"Who is it dad" Edward heard Jacob's voice from the further end of the house.

"Come see for your self" Billy replied. Jacob's thumping became louder and louder.

Oh it's you" he said with a tinch of disgust in his voice. "What do you want" he asked Edward

"Billy will tell you and I shall leave now" Edward said breaking the silence. "Please call me on this number, Edward gave him a piece of paper which had his number.

"We will try to" they both emphasized the try bit as they said it. "Goodbye" they both chorused. He drove of in Bella's truck not knowing that a mysterious creature was lucking

in the truck. After driving around and around the town, each time stopping to look at places which he thought Bella might be. Each time he felt that he was getting further and further away

from Bella's location. This was exactly what Victoria wanted him to think!

Day after day Edward kept looking for Bella in all the places that he could think of he even booked a flight to Florida where her mother was but like always she wasn't to be found. Every day when he went home Esme would ask him if she was found. Every day he would answer the same answer no. Esme got so worried about him that she told everyone including Charlie to help find Bella. Charlie was mist enthusiastic about this and thank the family for giving up there time to find his daughter. Each day the team had a meeting to what clues they had found to Bella's missing mystery. At school Mike and Eric got told the bad news and constantly had fights to which boy had made her leave. Jessica and her other school friends got very upset when they heard the bad news all except Lauren who was more than pleased that she had gone missing now she had the chance to take Tyler to the dance! Even her teachers where constantly calling Charlie if she had been found. Though one person stood out from the rest that was Renée she basically fainted when she found out that Bella had gone missing. She was now in hospital being treated for stress and depression thought she had not grown any grey hairs during that period. After a while she calmed down and was sent straight home with Phil and a nurse to stay at the house. Though she had not been found the people did not give up hope that she was still alive. It was a totally different story on Bella's side she didn't even know where she was or who captured her .Thought she knew that Edward was coming for her soon and he hoped that soon was in a few days time.


End file.
